


Had Frigga Saved Him

by StrifeAlmighty



Series: What Could Have Been [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga, Kid Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Parent Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrifeAlmighty/pseuds/StrifeAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A loki-centric fic, from Frigga's point of view.<br/>Loki's life, from his mother's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Had Frigga Saved Him

If asked, Frigga did not have a preference. If asked, Frigga loved both of her sons equally. If asked, she smiled and nodded, before giving the answer expected of her.  
But she knew, in her heart, that even though her eldest was hers by blood, it was by blood only. She did not understand him, as he did not understand her.  
Her second son, all spirit and wit and contradictions of ice and fire, was hers through shared interests and similarity of minds. Was hers by spirit, and hers in soul.  
Her second son was sheer perfection, and she watched with no small measure of confusion as Odin pushed him away, slighted him and ignored him, time after time. She came to guess that he did not know Loki as she did, and so could not see what he was doing, even as he did it.

She saw how hard her son tried to be as Thor was, to be as fast and as strong and as skilled with weapons as a boy almost twice his age.  
( She did not know when she began to think of Thor as Thor, and not as her son, but she had. In her mind, Thor was Odin's son as Loki was hers. )

She began to teach Loki her arts, if only to distract him from hurting himself in the practice ring with Thor's friends.  
She taught how to weave, and how to detect a lie, and how to cast.  
At first, she was surprised at his skill, but she reminded herself of his true heritage ( as much as it pained her to even think it, she was his mother only by the grace of fortune, and he did not belong to her as would a child by her blood ). She remembered that unlike Asguardians, the first Jotnar were creatures of pure magic. Of seidr. It was woven into his very soul.  
Loki was a genius, a bonefide magical genius, and an absolute joy to teach. She soon found herself unable to teach her darling boy anything new. So she went to the ancient Masters, who removed their noses from their dusty books and actually left the Library for once. Frigga believed it to be long overdue.

They taught him what she couldn't, and he would return to her each night after his lessons impatient to show her his latest trick.  
When he tried to show Odin, he was mocked. After all, Thor had said, magic was a woman's work. Only cowards used such things in battle.  
The sudden, vehement desire to strangle her husband and blood-child was a new one, and surprised her with it's intensity. But she laughed, good naturedly, as was expected of her as queen, and explained that Loki was a _seidr weaver_  and that wasn't the same as Eir and her healers. It was not cowardly. Her son was not cowardly.  
Odin had laughed, and said that magic was magic, and magic had no place on the battlefield, except perhaps at a cowards hands.  
He had tried to hide his tears as laughter had followed him out of the hall. He had hidden in his room for two weeks, and when he finally emerged, had refused to speak for nearly twice as long.  
When he finally did speak, voice cracked from under use and a new determined glint in his eye, it was to ask her to teach him magic once again.  
She saw that he was still hurting, and wondered that no other noticed. Then, she had simply put it down to a mother's intuition. Now, she knew that no one had cared enough to see.

She was not surprised in the slightest when he finally snapped. She new it had been coming. Odin, fool that he was, had not listened to her, had not heeded her warnings, and for years, she had watched with a splintering heart her once-beloved put her son down even as she tried to lift him up.  
Thor, her indifferent oaf of an eldest child, cast his shadow irrevocably over her precious one. He was mocked, and belittled, and ignored, even when it was _his_  magic and _his_  wit that kept the rest of them alive.

Odin had cornered him, near the Casket that should, by right, by blood right, belong to him. He had told him untruths, nonsensical ravings of a mad, one-eyed fool. He had said that Loki was nothing more than a tool to prevent another war, that he was not loved, that he was a monster's son, and so a monster himself. He had showed him his blue skin, and Loki had fled.

 

She had found him later that night in his room. Alone. Sad. Scared. Blue.

So Frigga had sat with him, cried with him. She had told him that she loved him. He had asked questions, why teach him magic, why take him in, why love him? And she had answered, as best she could. As honestly as she could.

They had talked until dawn.  
He had asked and she had answered, and come morn' he had been curled in her lap, asleep, as he used to do when he was a babe, tears drying on his cheeks but a small, secret smile gracing his lips.

She hoped that her love would be enough to keep him sane. To keep him hers.

 

 

Far away, outside of nowhere, yet everywhere at once, a dormant, decaying, soulless being became aware.

**Author's Note:**

> Frigga in the movies is BAMF!Frigga all the way. She simply oozes badassery. And her sword moves? EPIC. I liked her, but would loki have fallen if she had been more a more assertive mother? If she had comforted him after the catastrophic revelation of his adoption?
> 
> I have read many a fanfiction detailing Frigga's preference of loki over thor. I have seen many a time the sentence "had frigga been asked..." Etc. I loved them, but cannot for the life of me remember anything else about them .  
> :( sad faces :(
> 
> Frigga may seem ooc here, but that is kinda the point. If she had been this person, I don't think Loki would have gone nuts and tried to kill everything. Just sayin'. 
> 
> FelicityGS. Search the name, read the works. If and Only If especially, but not exclusively. All of her stuff is excellent :D  
> One of my favourite fanfic authors.


End file.
